


又雷又短的猫狗PWP

by 953191176



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 狗/猫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/953191176/pseuds/953191176
Summary: 一猫一狗他们那啥啥了





	又雷又短的猫狗PWP

巴基觉得自己真的是日了狗。

"巴基，让我射里面，好不好?"史蒂夫高频地挺动胯部,把身下的猫咪操得喵喵直叫。

巴基用爪子勾住身下的毯子,被迫承受着体型壮硕的大型犬的发情。他一-只公猫,还是一-只打遍天下无敌爪、称霸社区、连比特犬都要恭恭敬敬叫他一声大佬的猫，居然就心甘情愿地,让隔壁那只傻乎乎的大金毛给上了。

他看着史蒂夫从瘦瘦弱弱的小趴狗长成高高壮壮的大金毛，有种莫名的成就感。还是幼犬的史蒂夫瘦弱得连路过的流浪猫要忍不住欺负他,要不是他护着这小崽子,史蒂夫都不一定能活到性成熟。

说到性成熟,史蒂夫在成年后第一个春天就让巴基体验了一下他有多成熟。金毛犬两条强壮的前肢钳住他的腰,下半身欢快地挺动，专注于和猫咪的交配。

巴基嘶叫着,两条后腿被操得腾了空,绝望地看着他的肚子被史蒂夫顶得鼓起来。他能清楚得感觉到史蒂夫犬类阴茎里硬硬的骨头,还有逐渐胀大的结。他怕得要死，又爽得发疯，不知所措地把脸埋进了那张已经被他挠报废了的毯子里。

要不是老子喜欢你，老子才不会让你上。

END


End file.
